kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chatmasters
Welcome to Chatmasters, home of one of the best chats around- 'cause it has masters and you don't, so ha! When you come in, you'll get a nice, warm welcoming... or someone saying "GTFO" XD. Chatmasters is currently one of the chats that has the 'cancer', as the internet likes to call it. Here you can find /b/tards, trolls, and those who are just cognitively impaired, with a few decent citizens in between. Chatmaster's Mods: Rulers of the land. Respect and live well. 'Sten123' Visit Sten123's Profile (Stencil, Stenny, Stennie) Helped reconstruct this page! ^_^ A pretty cool guy. He gets the job done while still being fun and British and doesn't afraid of anything. Some people are like "you suck", and stuff, but y'know, those are the trolls. Catch Phrase: Meh. :P One quote: "Chaos_J: Hai Sten ^_^ Sten123: Sten? Who's Sten? Hi, Sten!" '2DArray' Visit 2DArray's Profile (2D, Array) Owner of de chat! He's also a nice guy. He has a second account "3DArray". He has a couple of nice games and friends. 'Other Mods' Many other mods come and visit (due to excessive modcalls) such as MarikoYoshida, boyblue, Infernitorn, Aldom, zaraki... Modfriend, Where u can catch all of these dudes and others Regulars: Ah, the regulars, villagers of the land, come in all different attitudes and species. Maybe one of these guys will be your friend one day....or one of them will tell u to "GTFO!!". We'll see what happens.... 'Chaos_J' Visit Chaos_J's Profile (Cj, chaos) Helper of the reconstruction of this page ^_^ One of the koolest dudes of chatmastas. Pretty fun kid and really active. Friend to all! Crazy to none.....okay maybe some. Quote: WAT!! Catch Phrase: XD 'chloeandthehawk' Visit chloeandthehawk's Profile (Chloe) Pretty much the first real girl to set foot in chatmasters. She's one of the oldest chatmasters chatters, opening kongregate straight to that page for more than a year now. Chloe is a grammar nazi, although some think she's just trollin'- she is not trollin, she is Chloe, you see? A quote: chloeandthehawk: Don't think I won't cut you. 'EuropaIV' Visit EuropaIV's Profile (Nick) One of the only decent citizens left in chatmasters, EuropaIV always does his best to keep chat under control when a moderator is unavailable. He also listens to excellent music, and likes long walks on the beach. He is currently helping to perform chemotherapy on chatmasters, along with Chloe. 'ChoxZ' Visit ChoxZ's Profile (Are) A Norwegian lad who happens to work for a concert place thingy. He will probably harass you a bit, but it's all in good fun. He is also better than you... at everything. A quote: ChoxZ: < or GTFO 'FearTheHobbits' Visit FearTheHobbits' Profile (Pher) While he comes off as a troll at first, Hobbits is quite intelligent and is usually found at the center of any intellectual discussion that haphazardly stumbles into Chatmasters. He's not afraid to stand up, call someone an idiot, and tell them to GTFO. He is very misunderstood. A quote: FearTheHobbits: Why are you in this chat anyway? You're a girl. Get back in the kitchen and make me a sammich. 'HenryHate' Visit HenryHate's Profile (Henry) A somewhat bitter, hateful little man who just needs a hug. 'SkinnyJeanzKid' Visit SkinnyJeanzKid's Profile. (Rampy, Skinny, Jeanz) He's a strong Christian with some punk skater on the side. He's a pretty fun kid. 'Schala' Visit Schala's Profile Schala is a female name, not a male name. Let's get that straight. Does Schala sound masculine at all?! A quote: Schala: i'm a saggitariuskdfsa......a sag 'OMNIX2' Visit OMNIX2's Profile. A cool guy who made a website: Omnigames. He's a super secret spy. (not much of a secret now....) A quote: HOLY CRAP GUYS! 'legendjunior' Visit legendjunior's Profile (lj, legend, junior) Ah, Zach. He's a really nice guy. He can make a very mean threat....trust me.. He works at a Martial Arts Schools and he can take a joke. A quote: CJ!!!!! IMA KILL YOU!!!! 'TheKid30' Visit TheKid30's Profile (Kid) Kid, a cool kid. Loves his Kongonia. He has a thing for girls... a lot of girls... but he has lovergirl4532. He may or may not be a pervert at times...HAHA DISREGARD THAT I SUCK COCKS A quote: wanna have some fun? Catch Phrases: "dammit..." "eh?" 'shadowhedgehog10' Visit shadowhedgehog10's Profile. (shadow) Shadow, half-troll, half-friend. Our excessive link dude... 'lovergirl4532' Visit lovergirl4532's Profile. (lover, loves) lovergirl is a friend to all chatmasters, especially TheKid30. She's a very nice girl and of course, loves. She's bffs with musicqueen74. 'IceTheBaron / vampeer' Visit IceTheBaron's Profile (Icey, baron/vamp) 1/4 troll, 3/4 games. Ice can't get enough games...did I mention he likes games?....If I didn't, he likes games.... A quote: IceTheBaron: games.. Catch Phrase: games.. 'twilightgirl22' Visit twilightgirl122's Profile (twi, tg) A pretty sweet girl who obviously likes twilight. she is a faithful chatter and LOVES to role play online in the chatrooms (even though it says in the rules that you're not allowed to in a non-roleplaying chatroom which is what chatmasters is). Pretty chill a lot of the time and is very loved by her friends. 'musicqueen74' Visit musicqueen74's Profile. (Falen, justice, music) A faitful emo that loves to be called falen. She loves music (hence, the name) but you do not want to get her completely pissed off or she'll go "super bitch" on your ass. I tend to try to stop this.... she is also a bff of lovergirl. 'masterdudex5' Visit masterdudex5's Profile. (master) A dude who can joke around.....alot. He can be a pain to some users but he rolls his own way. Quote: masterdudex5: can i bend over for you schala? Schala: no go away masterdudex5: okay... 'Seth99dragon' Visit Seth99dragon's account (Seth) A kool guy who enjoys long walks to a dark corner.....then sitting in it. Quote: *goes to darkest corner I can find* 'Swiftrift' Visit Swiftrift's Profile (swift) The crazy pothead genius of chatmasters, talk to him if you wanna laugh, give him ketchup and he'll eat a troll Quote: when god gives you lemons, squirt them in his eyes and steal the pepsi under his desk 'iKiller' Visit iKiller's Profile (Killer, killa) Killer is like our Cyber-genius of Chatmasters. He made the famous Kongonia website. Make sure to check it out!